It is proposed that coagulation factor proteins (VII, VIII, and IX) be purified by high resolution displacement chromatography directly from human plasma. Preliminary data shows that broad affinity displacers are effective in substantially purifying these proteins from each other and other plasma proteins. The displacer affinities that are effective in spacing these proteins will be determined and used to synthesize custom narrow-range displacers for large scale purifications. All purifications will be assayed with factor deficient substrate plasma, gel electrophoresis and immunoblots.